


小猫俱乐部

by electronicsunray



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicsunray/pseuds/electronicsunray
Summary: *年差/Mpreg
Relationships: 李帝努/钟辰乐
Kudos: 18





	小猫俱乐部

李帝努递给钟辰乐一杯烧啤，杯沿碰到嘴唇，钟辰乐稍微犹豫了下，把酒放回桌上。

“最近胃感觉有些奇怪...”他盯着那杯酒，“我的饭量减少很多。”

“哪种程度，”李帝努灌下一口烧酒，“以前你一顿可以吃四人份现在只能吃三人份？恭喜你逐渐回到到正常人的轨道。”

钟辰乐没回话，鼻尖又凑到酒上嗅了嗅，“这家店的酒是不是换品牌了。”

“哪有。”李帝努拿起酒瓶看上面的商标，“除非老板黑心往里面兑了尿。”

“最近我还胖了。腹肌失踪。”

李帝努手伸过去，揉钟辰乐玩偶一样的棉花肚，后者咕咕笑着躲。

“你什么时候有过腹肌啊？”

“我从出生起就有腹肌。你不懂就别乱说。”

“...”李帝努呷一口酒，“辰乐，你实在想要腹肌，我可以给你网购个假的，每天穿在衣服里面，也许会让你更有安全感。”

“我不要。等我瘦下来就又有了。四十岁的中年男人才对什么假腹肌，假发，假屁股有需求…”

李帝努被口水呛到，猛烈咳嗽了几声。钟辰乐口中四十岁男人才用得到的假腹肌此时正躺在他家衣柜深处。

去年他二十九岁生日，下属在公司给他准备了生日惊喜，在办公桌上的巨大礼物盒里拆出那片腹肌时，李帝努吓得紧急阖上盖子，深吸一口气，转过身，无声地同下属们对视。

气氛稍微有点僵。李帝努平日很少生气，生气也是关着门在办公室踢翻垃圾桶，或者狂揍钟辰乐给他的鲨鱼玩偶。等到保洁员进来打扫时，会发现办公室内整洁，气味清新，几乎不需要打扫。李帝努双手撑脸，笑容温暖，加上充满人情味的一声辛苦了。保洁小妹感动不已。其实家里有十几栋房等着收租，保洁只是出于兴趣。当晚怀着激动的心情发了朋友圈盛赞李帝努的人性美，脸蛋美。人性美100字，脸蛋美1500字。附赠一张偷拍的希腊雕塑级别侧脸。

所以李帝努不太好真的发脾气。也没有力气发脾气。工作上遇到的不顺利比起发脾气，尽快找疏通方法是更有效率的选择。况且他的气火都对着钟辰乐泄完了。以各种方式。

下属们表情紧张，神色雀跃。李帝努长叹一声。

“谢谢，”他挤乳沟一样挤出微笑，“这是我收到过最...有创意的礼物。”

“我的鲨鱼呢？”钟辰乐问他，“我的鲨鱼你不喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。每天都在办公室揍。”

“...”

当然李帝努去健身房的频率并不低。腹肌几十年如一日，老实地待在肚子上。但听到钟辰乐说什么四十岁的男人才需要买假屁股垫，他还是有些伤心。

“你这是刻板印象。”李帝努有些低落地说。

“有什么关系。难道你是那种人？”

“当然不是。”

“我是说...”李帝努支支吾吾，“任何人都不可能永远二十岁...”

钟辰乐点头。“你二十岁的时候有想过，三十岁了还和比自己小十几岁的人搅在一起吗？”

“你又来了...”李帝努把脸埋进臂弯。

“有什么不能说的。”钟辰乐去推他的肩。

“三十岁好像很远。”钟辰乐坐到李帝努身边，头在他颈窝里乱蹭。“我明年才二十岁呢。我以后还是一顿要吃四个人的饭，赶快追上你。”

“…你数学肯定考零分。”

“放屁。我数学超好。我高中的时候...”

李帝努听着，又感伤起来。他已经不太记得高中时的事了，也没觉得有什么记住的必要。一些零碎的瞬间，像下午暴雨突袭，喜欢的人身上的皂香气，模糊的，失去五官欢笑的脸。十年，被收进公共储物柜的记忆。他站在储物柜前，周遭喧闹，知道已经没人递给他钥匙。

/

晚上做的时候钟辰乐说不舒服。哪里都不舒服。全身的皮肤红得却像刚从温泉里捞出来。

他把手盖在肚子上，不知道在遮些什么。李帝努拿开他的手，软绵绵的像泡沫，摸他的肚子，他是比以前胖了些。钟辰乐的手指慌忙来抓他的，想叫他不要动。

李帝努累了一天，懒得将就他，家里的套子经常用完了也来不及买，钟辰乐不提醒他，他也装作不记得。

“我没看错吧。”李帝努笑说，“你是胖了不少。现在真的是小猪了。”

“闭嘴不准说。”

钟辰乐手又遮住脸，身体也很不安分地动，“我不要看你，”他说，“不要这个姿势。”

“好。”李帝努依他的意思，把他翻了个身，腰陷下去的线条还是鲜明漂亮，背后沾了暖融的汗，整个人湿乎乎地好闻。沐浴皂香、还有他自己的味道。闻上去很好吃，像刚做好的一块粉白麻薯。

李帝努贴上去，手顺着大腿滑到他的肚子附近，手臂很轻易就能环住他窄窄的胸口，让他挣脱不得。

“不要摸！”钟辰乐小声叫，“肚子、不行...”

“为什么？”李帝努喘着，“很好摸。”

“...反正不准摸！”

李帝努揉到他的胸口，“这有什么...小孩子肚子上有点肉才正常啊。最好屁股也有肉，大腿也有肉，脸颊也要有肉...瘦了才不好。”

“你不如去养宠物..”钟辰乐脸埋进枕头，闷闷地说。

“你已经够烦我了。”李帝努手回到钟辰乐胃部的位置，半是摁压半是揉捏，在腹部停留了一阵，却始终不碰他微微翘起的性器。他听到钟辰乐发出那些急促、断续的喘叫，手指头最后在肚脐眼的位置抠了抠，后者就像小猫那样哭叫着射了。

“肚子很可爱。”李帝努抱着钟辰乐的背黏了一阵，“没有腹肌也没关系。四十岁的男人才要腹肌来证明什么...因为四十岁的男人几乎什么都没有。” 

/

李帝努回到家，一眼就瞥见玄关处的怀孕报告。

他先是呆了两三秒，手足无措地丢了公文包，跌跌撞撞跑到客厅。彼时钟辰乐正安稳地靠着沙发，嘴里塞了小零食，看到李帝努回家就随手打个招呼，又转回头去看今天的新综艺。

李帝努心痛得要命，觉得自己三十岁了还被人骗得这么惨，声音都抖了。

“你说过你不爱女人...为什么撒谎？这下还把人搞怀孕…别指望我会帮你解决。”

钟辰乐转过头，看傻子一样看李帝努。

他一字一句：“搞搞清楚，阿加西。是我怀孕了。”

李帝努满脸震惊。“你是不是觉得我没读过书。”

“爱信不信。帮我做检查的是你在医院的朋友。”钟辰乐波澜不惊，“片子都是他给我照的呢，你不信就打个电话自己去问。”

李帝努就站在钟辰乐面前给罗渽民打电话。期间始终挑衅地看着钟辰乐，俨然一副拿到丈夫出轨证据的复仇妻子模样。钟辰乐耸耸肩，拿起面前的遥控器，把电视的声音调成零。

“渽民。对，是我。”李帝努清了清嗓子，“今天辰乐来找过你...没错。”

钟辰乐饶有兴致地看李帝努的神色变了又变，“啊，这很难让人相信。...我没生他气。是我的责任...等、他妈的这话也轮不到你来说——”

李帝努猛地把手机摔向地板。又朝沙发踢了几脚，他手叉腰背过身，深吸几口气。

钟辰乐听着李帝努呼吸的长度，默默把茶几上的零食屑收拾了。以往他都要故意留给李帝努来收。

“生那么大气干嘛？”他跳到李帝努背后，手指谨慎地戳了戳。

李帝努没反应。钟辰乐环抱住他，头一下下去轻轻撞李帝努背，“别生气啦，别生气啦，”他像报时鸟那样重复，“别生气啦啦啦啦啦。”

“我在生我自己的气。”李帝努说。

二十九岁生日收到的那块假腹肌，李帝努本以为自己会毫不犹豫地从车窗把它扔出去。结果他一路抬着那个礼物盒鬼鬼祟祟，带回家藏到衣橱最深处。

他认为他需要这个无聊的东西来时刻警示自己——他的代谢已经一年不如一年，不能因为钟辰乐缠着他要他陪就丢掉健身房。也许等到再过十年，他的网购记录真的就变成了假发假腹肌包邮购...李帝努想也不敢想。钟辰乐总是大大咧咧地谈起他们的年龄，李帝努想让自己不在意，学着坦然，但有次他梦到自己二十岁在沙滩上疯跑，钟辰乐在世界的另一个角落才刚刚出生。他很崩溃，双手合十许愿说我要永恒的青春。那之后他一直停在二十岁，在沙滩附近徘徊。某天一个年轻漂亮的男孩和朋友来到海边戏耍，李帝努一眼就认出了他。钟辰乐瞥见他的瞬间，李帝努变成泡沫，被海水卷走。

那天保洁小妹也没能看到李帝努的笑容。回家沮丧地发了一条朋友圈。说暖系美男是否都只是假面，在那之下往往都是一张冰雕的脸孔...。我失恋了。

李帝努常常早上醒来，看到睡在一旁的钟辰乐都忍不住崩溃。想推醒他说，我们还是不要在一起了。你看我六点准时醒，你竟然可以一觉睡到下午四点…我们肯定走不长。

但辰乐竟然怀孕了。在一起两年，这样的可能性从未出现在李帝努的脑子里过。他像被陨石砸到那样昏头转向，又有种诡异的安心感。

“它该有多小。”李帝努以几乎不可闻的声音说。

“什么？”

“它一定很小。辰乐你都那么小，那它一定不会比一颗核桃大。”李帝努低着头，突然脆弱起来，想到有一天钟辰乐要用那小小的胸口去哺乳，眼泪就啪嗒啪嗒掉到地板。

“你说我肚子里的那个啊？”钟辰乐转到李帝努面前，看到他满脸哭相又咕咕笑了起来。“感觉好像揣了一只小猫崽在肚子里。”

“辛不辛苦？”

“现在还不觉得。就是偶尔没什么食欲，有点烦。我希望我长快点。”

李帝努回身搂钟辰乐，摸他毛呼呼的头发。“慢慢长，辰乐。慢慢长。”

钟辰乐埋在李帝努胸口，拽住他的衣角。“那你也不能老太快，知道吧？”

“不要说老...”

“有什么不能说的。”

李帝努蹲下身，宽厚的手掌贴到钟辰乐略微鼓起的腹部。手心的温度很高，辰乐像被烫到那样跳了一下，随即又快乐地笑出声。

李帝努靠着辰乐呼吸。像在很久以前他频繁的想象中，在公共储物柜前，他往上看，储物柜有摩天大厦那么高。而他早就弄丢了他的钥匙。

现在他将头靠到其中一个储物柜前，“嗒、嗒”。头轻轻磕几下，等待一小会儿，那边会传来可爱、清脆的回应：“嗒，嗒。嗒，嗒。”  
像报时鸟的声音般。

Fin.


End file.
